Lovers and Liars- An Ever After High Story
by alliemoose
Summary: This epic summer break for Ever After High starts off with the biggest bash of the year- Briar Beauty's end-of-the-year party, but what does it end with? Romance? Broken hearts? Or... something else? READ to find out! (Rated M for language and sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

Lovers and Liars- An Ever After High Story

Most students consider the most important day of the school year as finals day, but for the students of Ever After High, that is not the case. For them, it's Briar Beauty's end-of-the-year party. In fact, calling it a 'party' is an understatement. For one, Briar is known for the best parties in the history of forever, so you _know_ the end of the year celebration is special, just by reading the hostess's name.

It's Briar's tradition to throw the best party on the last day of school. Her end of the year party is always open to anyone at the school. There are no invites, just to make sure the party is as big and crowded as it possibly can be. Briar simply hands out fliers, making sure everyone will hear about it. The fliers are always rose pink, with a beautiful picture of briar in front of a bouquet of balloons, advertising her event and encouraging everyone to "Be There!"

The party itself, is of course, epic. Briar Beauty always find the hottest places to host it, and this year, it was the Sexy Secrets Club. Briar rents the whole venue for the day of the party and decks it out. She always has Melody Piper DJ, the most gourmet restaurants cater, and her personal favorite florist deliver DOZENS upon DOZENS of fresh, pink and red roses. She encourages guests to have the time of their lives and party like theres no tomorrow. And this year, she rented a few hotel rooms for her friends and her to head back to after the party and spend the night in. The next morning, she's driving them somewhere special, but she hasn't told them where yet.

Basically, it's going to be the best night ever.

June 12th, 3 days before Briar's party and the last day of school

"The only thing that sucks is that since Ever After High is a boarding school, we only have a month of summer break before it's back to the books!"

Raven sighed and collapsed on the couch in her dorm.

"Well, thats why we have to make it worth it! Besides, I have a hunch this will be the best break we've had. Briar is so hexcited for wherever she's taking us after the party!"

Apple squealed.

"Wait, huh?"

Raven sat up and faced Apple.

"OMG, you don't know yet?! Check your emails now!"

Apple smiled. She couldn't wait to see Raven's face after she found out Briar was taking them somewhere. She couldn't believe she didn't already know! Raven got up and grabbed her laptop. She sat back down to check her emails, and opened the most recent one from Briar.

To: applewhite , ravenq12 , ashlynnellacinderella , hunterhuntsman , daringcharming , dextercharming57 ,

From: partybriarxoxo 

Subject: Special Surprise ;)

Hey girls and boys, i have a special surprise JUST 4 u guys!

(ok i know that totes rhymed but lol seriously u guys r gonna LOVE THIS ❤️)

after my party on june 15th, I'm taking all u guys i sent this to on a special trip! after the party, we r gonna head back to the fairy tale inn and stay the night. i got us a suite with 3 bedrooms :D

then the next morning, we r gonna pile in to a fancy ass limo i rented us and drive SOMEWHERE SPECIAL ❤️

we r going 4 3 weeks, so pack LOTS of stuff.

be hexcited guys. be very hexcited. cant wait to go with u all!

XOXO, Briar ?

Raven closed her laptop and sat it next to her.

"Wow….."

"Aren't you totes hexcited!?"

Apple asked, her smile getting freakishly wide.

"Well…. no, actually."

Raven replied.

Apple's smile drooped into a frown.

"Wha… What?! But… but… It's everything a girl could DREAM of! A surprise location after the best party ever?! Hosted by Briar! And you AREN'T HEXCITED!?"

"No."

"But…but…. I don't understand!"

Apple looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm not hexcited. I'm…"

Apple perked up and waited for Raven's response.

"Im… OUT OF MY MIND, CRAZY HEXCITED!"

Raven popped up with a big smile! Apple's smile also returned.

"YAAAAAY! I knew you would be! We are gonna have SO much fun!"

She exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Raven.

"Best summer ever."

Raven said, hugging Apple back and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

June 13th, 2 days before Briar's party and the last day of school

"Hey, pass this to Dexter, would you?"

Hunter handed a small piece of notebook paper to Duchess Swan, who happened to sit right next to him- Dexter was on the other side of her.

"Note passing? Isn't that a bit… Babyish?"

Duchess teased.

"Duchess, just do it."

"Fine, but I get to read it _first._"

"Ugh, Duchess! It doesn't involve you!"

But Duchess had already unfolded the paper and read it's contents. It said:

Dex-

r u packed yet for after b's party?

lol i am- im 2 hexcited lol. did u hear she rented a suite?  
u kno what this means ;)

-Hunter

"Ok, first of all, EW! No one wants to know if you're getting laid. Second, what are you talking about? After Briar's party?"

Duchess turned to Hunter.

"I TOLD you, it doesn't involve you!"

Hunter whispered, and snatched the note from her. He ripped it up into shreds and stuffed the pieces of paper into his notebook. Duchess laughed at him and turned back to what the teacher was saying. Hunter sighed and returned to his work.

After class, Dexter met Hunter at the door and they walked to their lockers together.

"Hey, what was Duchess saying in class? I heard 'After Briar's party.' She doesn't know, does she?"

Dexter asked, unlocking his locker.

"I asked her to pass you a note and she read it."

Hunter sighed.

"She seemed suspicious but I didn't tell her anything."

"Oh. Well, we should keep a heads up. You know Duchess, if she hears about something, she'll either keep prying until she's invited too, or she'll sabotage it."  
Dexter said.

"Yeah. I'll let everyone know she has an idea that we're doing something."

Hunter stuffed his books in his locker and headed to the dorms.

"Hey, wait!"

Dexter called, slamming his locker shut and chasing after Hunter.

June 14th, The day before Briar's party and the last day of school

Ashlynn was relaxing on her bed, listening to music on her mirror phone when Briar suddenly barged in. She went right up to Ashlynn and tore her headphones out.

"Hey!"

Ashlynn exclaimed.

"Girl, you're STILL not packed! You know we leave tomorrow, right?!"

Briar said, a hand on her hip.

"I was gonna pack after my last class…."

"Well you can get started now! We are gonna need a lot of stuff!"

"I guess you're right. I have to decide which shoes to bring!"

Ashlynn hopped up and put her mirror phone away.

"Thats my girl. I gotta go, I said i'd meet Apple and Raven at the coffee shop for hocus lattes. They wanted to ask about the trip or something. Gotta run!"

Briar threw her wallet into her purse and scrambled out of the dorm.

"Um, bye..?"

Ashlynn's voice trailed off, as Briar was long gone. She giggled to herself, then pulled out her suitcase and began tossing clothes and shoes into it.

Meanwhile, at the coffee shop…..

Raven and Apple found a small table to sit at, and ordered 3 large hocus lattes. They turned as Briar walked in and sat with them.

"Hey girls! I'm here!"

"Yay! We already ordered you a latte."

Apple greeted her with a smile.

"Awesome. What was it you guys wanted to ask about?"

"Oh, we just needed more details about the trip! Like what should we bring?"

Raven asked.

"3 LARGE HOCUS LATTES WITH WHIP CREAM!"

The bartender shouted from the counter as she placed the girl's lattes at the pick up area.

"Be right back."

Raven dashed to the counter and balanced all 3 lattes in her arms. She sat back down and handed Apple and Briar their lattes.

"Mmm, thanks. Anyway, I'm not telling you guys any more! Just pack lots of clothes."

Briar said, taking a big sip of her latte.

"Gee, that helps."

Raven said sarcastically. She removed her straw from her cup, licked the whipped cream off the bottom, the proceeded to put it back in the cup before taking a small sip, tasting the temperature of the latte.

"Sorry, but my mouth is shut! I can't give away anything. The only thing I can say is, it will be awesome, and start packing if you haven't already."

Briar got up from the table and started to leave, taking her latte with her.

"Um… Briar?"

Apple looked at her.  
"What?"

"You're leaving? I thought we were gonna chat more."

"Sorry girls, but I have to get ready for tomorrow! I'm not JUST taking you guys somewhere cool, I'm also hosting the biggest bash of the year, remember? AND I have to finish packing. You should too. Bye!"

Briar continued to walk out of the shop. Raven and Apple glanced at each other, shrugged, then took big sips from their cups.


	3. Chapter 3

June 15th, The day of Briar's party and the last day of school

Ah, the last day of school. The crowded halls of Ever After High buzzed with hexcitement about school ending for a month and Briar's party. The girls walked with smiles on their faces, bragging to their friends about what dress they were going to wear or who they were bringing as their date. The guys were on their best behavior, hoping to charm the girls and make a good impression for the party. Everyone was super hexcited, Especially Raven, Apple, Ashlynn, Dexter, Hunter, and Daring. They couldn't wait to see where Briar was taking them! Of course, Briar was the happiest of all on the last day of school. She just had to sit back and admire her success. The whole school was talking about her party, and her friends were super happy to go on her surprise trip. She smiled, knowing that the whole school was talking about HER. They were looking forward to HER party. Everything was going great!

In the last class of the day, all the students sat impatiently and stared at the clock.

_Only 12 more minutes until school is over,_

Raven thought to herself.

_And then it's time for a party and a vacation!_

She was at the edge of her seat with excitement. She glanced at Dexter who was in the row in front of her and smiled. He turned around and winked back at her. He was every bit hexcited as she was. Finally, in what seemed like HOURS, the bell signaling the end of school rang. Everyone in the class threw their books and pencils off their desks and jumped up.

"WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!"

They screamed, and bolted out the door in clumps. Papers flew everywhere. Unfinished homework assignments covered the ground. Broken, chewed up pencils rolled all over. Raven smiled and greeted Dexter at the door. Hunter, who was also in their class, joined them, and they all walked to their dorms.

"See you in a few hours!"

Raven said, as she entered her and Apple's dorm room, leaving Hunter and Dexter to walk back to their dorm.

"See ya!"

Hunter said, waving.  
"Bye babe. I can't wait!"

Dexter blew her a kiss and walked off with Hunter. Raven smiled and closed the door to her dorm. It was time to finish packing!

7:00 PM, at the Sexy Secrets Club (The location of Briar's party)

Briar was at the Sexy Secrets Club, preparing all the last minute party things.

"The party starts at 7:30…. Only 30 minutes to get everything prepared!"

She muttered to herself. Of course she was already in her party dress. She wanted to show off to all the other guests, so she made sure she had the best dress there. It sparkly and black, and was just below knee length. At the waist, it had a hot pink ribbon tied around the dress. It was tied in a bow in the back. The dress was sleeveless. On the top of the right side of the dress was a pretty pink rose, truly matching Briar's style. Below the ribbon, the dress was ruffly with pink thorns that matched the color of her ribbon and rose. (The thorn pattern looks like the original Briar doll's leggings.) She finished the outfit with a few essential accessories: Tall, shiny black heels, a silver necklace and bracelet, and a hot pink clutch with a small rose on it. Her hair was crimped and very voluminous, she had even had her pink highlights touched up. On the left side of her hair, there was a small rose clip. Briar sighed. She was ready. The neon green clock above the bar read 7:23. Only 7 minutes until the party started! Briar rushed around, double checking everything. The caterers had already delivered the food, and it was arranged neatly only a big buffet table next to the bar, where the two bartenders waited patiently to serve their underaged customers. Briar was glad they were willing to serve alcohol to minors and risk being caught by the cops- she promised them a big tip and a bottle of alcohol each to take home for free. Melody Piper, the DJ, started playing a party playlist, as she saw it was 7:29. Briar ran her fingers through her hair and went to the club entrance, ready to greet her guests. The first to arrive were Madeline Hatter, Lizzie Hearts, Alistair Wonderland, and Kitty Cheshire. Of course the wonderlandians would be first people to arrive- they never missed a chance to party!

"Oh, hi Briar bear!"

Maddie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Briar and giving her a big hug.

"Woah,"

Briar laughed, not expecting the hug.

"Hey Mad Maddie."

"Oh, pleaseeeeee tell me, did you get your caterers to deliver any tea?"

Maddie threw her hands in the air for some reason. Maybe to express that she was desperately in need of tea? It was always a dramatic entrance with Maddie.

"You'll be happy to know I ordered a pot of green tea. I thought of you when placing the order."

Briar laughed, pointing to the buffet table.

"Oh, goody!"

Maddie said, running to the table. The other wonderlandians ran to the dance floor and starting dancing to the top hits of 2014. As it got later in the night, the club started to fill up with students ready to have the time of their lives. Apple and Daring arrived at about 8:15. They went up to the bar, where Briar sat, talking to Blondie. Briar got up when Apple and Daring approached her.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the par-tay!"

She said, a virgin cocktail in her hand. She was trying to stay sober so she could be a good hostess and be able to really let loose towards the end of the party.

"Hey! This party is awesome! Everyone looks like they are having such a nice time."

Apple said, holding hands with Daring.

"Thanks girl!"

"No problem, bestie. Hey, can we talk alone?"

"Sure. Hey Blondie, I'll be right back!"

Briar called to Blondie, walking to the corner with Apple and Daring.

"So we're still going to the hotel after this, right?"

Daring asked.

"Of course! We go back to our dorms first and get our stuff, then we get in a cab. I already rented one. I'm saving the limo for tomorrow morning!"

Briar explained, sipping her drink.

"Awesome! I'll be on the dance floor if you need me. You coming, Daring?"

Apple pulled Daring out on to the dance floor and waved to Briar. Briar headed back to the bar to chat with Blondie.

Around 12 AM, the party was at full swing. Most students were drunk and dancing with random classmates. Briar laughed at them. She decided it was time for a drink.

"One fruit cocktail, please."

Briar told one of the bartenders. She watched the bartender mix her drink and pour it into a glass.

"Here you go. 9 dollars."

Briar slipped the bartender a ten dollar bill.  
"Keep the change."

Briar took her drink and headed to the dance floor.

Meanwhile….

"Hey, Raven, wanna take a break from dancing and grab some food?"

Dexter asked Raven, as the song that was playing came to an end.  
"Sure! I'm starved."

Raven followed him to the buffet.

"Look at all this food! I have to try everything."

Dexter grabbed a plate and began piling one of every food on to it. Raven followed him, also taking a little bit of everything. Once they were done getting food, they stood near the dance floor to people watch and eat.

"Want me to grab you a drink at the bar?"

Raven asked, taking a big bite from the chicken leg on her plate.

"Sure. I'll have a margarita."

Dexter replied. Raven went up to the bar to order.

"Two margaritas please."

The bartender made the drinks and Raven paid. On her way back to see Dexter, Duchess walked in front of her, blocking her from getting where she was trying to go.

"Duchess, please move."

Raven sighed.

"Calm down! I was just going to ask a question."

Duchess said. She grabbed one of the drinks Raven was carrying and took a big sip.

"Hey! That's for Dexter!"

Raven yelled, trying to grab the drink back. Duchess took another sip when Raven tried to take it from her.

"Not anymore. Anyway, I just wanted to know…. A couple days ago, Hunter and Dexter were talking about doing somethings after this party. What is it? I need to be there."

Duchess hissed, finishing the margarita.

"Duchess, that is none of your business. You already took my drink, you're not taking my time either."

Raven tried to walk around Duchess, but she blocked her path yet again.

"Duchess, I swear if you don't move…"

Raven warned.

"What? You can't hurt me."

"Bitch."

"WHAT did you say?!"

"I called you a BITCH! And I'll do it again!"  
Raven shouted. Before she could stop herself, she took the remaining margarita and poured it all over Duchess' hair.

"AAAAAH!"

Duchess screeched. The whole club stared at the two girls.

"You… you… you MONSTER!"

Duchess screamed at Raven, pointing a finger.

"I can point too."

Raven said. With that, she gave Duchess the middle finger.

"Raven. You just made a BIG MISTAKE."

Duchess lunged at Raven, knocking her to the ground. They rolled around, kicking, punching, name calling and pulling each other's hair.

"Get OFF of me!"

Raven screamed, giving Duchess' hair a sharp tug.

"You should have thought about that when you CALLED ME A BITCH!"

Duchess continued to scratch and kick Raven.

"Cause it's TRUE! BITCH! BITCHY BITCH BITCH!"

Raven fought back, scratching stronger and kicking harder. Melody Piper left the music playlist on but looked at the girls with the rest of the club. Briar and Dexter saw what was going on and rushed over to pull the girls apart.

"Guys! STOP! STOP!"

Briar yelled, grabbing Duchess.

"Raven! What the hell?!"

Dexter looked at Raven.

"Ask HER! She stole your drink and pushed me TOO far! I had to do SOMETHING!"

Raven pointed an accusing finger at Duchess, who had got up and was combing through her hair with her fingers. She pulled a swan shaped compact from her pocket to check her makeup.

"UGH! You ruined my makeup, and my hair is SOAKED and SCREWED UP!"

Duchess screamed.

"Well that's TOO DAMN BAD, DUCHESS!"

Raven yelled even louder. Dexter had to hold her back from attacking Duchess again.

"Calm down, Raven! Let's go back to the dorms before we leave."

Dexter tried to calm Raven.

"HA! I knew you guys were going somewhere, and I WILL find out where it is."

Duchess yelled, stomping to the bar. Raven heard her order two more margaritas- for herself.

"Briar, I'm taking Raven to the dorms, Meet us there after the party when you all are ready to go."

Dexter told Briar, guiding Raven to the exit. Seeing that the fight was over, the students turned back to the dance floor and continued partying. Briar stared at Dexter and Raven as they left. This was a crazy party, for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

12:47 PM, At Raven and Apple's dorm room

Dexter took Raven back to her and Apple's dorm and stayed there with her. Raven collapsed on her bed and started sobbing, causing her makeup to run even more than it already was.

"Oh my god,"

She sobbed.

"I did this. I attacked Duchess. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Dexter went and sat down next to her.

"Nothing. Duchess was being herself and you couldn't take it. You just freaked out. Honestly, it was crazy, but that was brave of you. You know, to stand up to her like that."

Dexter patted her on the back. Raven sat up and grabbed the box of tissues on her night stand.

"Really?"

Raven looked up at Dexter with red, puffy eyes.

"Yes."

"Dexter…. I love you."

Raven hugged him.  
"You're always here for me, no matter how crazy I get."

"I love you too, Rae."

He kissed her.

"I'm going to get some ice-cream. Want any?"

Raven stood up.

"Sure. Mint chocolate chip, right?"

"Yep."

Dexter smiled. Raven opened her and Apple's mini fridge freezer and spooned a few scoops of ice-cream into two bowls. She grabbed two spoons and carried them and the bowls back to Dexter.

"This time, there's no Duchess to eat yours."

Raven said, handing Dexter his ice-cream.

"Ha, so she really just took my drink and drank it, right there?"

"Yep."

Raven laughed, eating her ice-cream.

They sat there in silence, enjoying the moment-and the ice-cream. When they finished, Dexter took their bowls and put them on top of Raven and Apple's mini fridge.

"Hey, Dex…?"

Raven asked, thinking about what she was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"This may be crazy… But do you want to maybe go back to the party? I mean, its the best party of the year, and it could be all night until Briar and them come to pick us up. We could be in this dorm room for hours, and I should't let Duchess ruin my night."

Dexter stared at her and thought for a minute.

"Well…. You'd be taking a risk, but I agree. If you really want to, I'll go back with you."

"Thanks Dex! I think I should go back. Just let me fix my hair and makeup."

About 30 minutes later….

Raven finished getting ready, and Dexter escorted her back to the party. When they got there, a few people stared as they walked through the door. Briar saw them and ran to ask why they were back.

"Raven? Dexter? You guys are back?"

"Yeah… I decided it could be a while until you and everyone else came to pick us up, and I still wanted to party! I'm not gonna let Duchess ruin my night."

Raven explained.

"Damn girl, good thinking! Come on, lets dance!"

Briar said, taking Raven's hand.

"Ok, but wait… Where is Duchess?"

"Oh, she left not too long ago. She was too pissed to enjoy the party."

"Wow. Well… Ok then! Lets dance! Come on Dex!"

Raven followed Briar to the dance floor and dragged Dexter behind her.

The party started winding down at around 2 AM. Students either got tired and left, or they were too drunk to party and their friends had to take them home. Finally, once the club was cleared out and the bartenders were cleaning the counter and picking their alcohol to take home, and Melody Piper was packing up her laptop and other DJ equipment, Briar gathered her group of friends.

"Ok guys. Now it's time for the best part of the night!"

She said excitedly.

"Yessss! I've waited all night for this!"

Raven said, obviously forgetting about the whole Duchess incident.

"And you beat up Duchess in order to keep it secret."

Hunter added.

"Oh shut up…"

Raven slapped him playfully.

"Both of you shut up, we've got a suite to crash in!"

Briar exclaimed, dashing to the exit and motioning for her friends to follow her. They did, all with big smiles on their faces. They were dying to know where she was going to take them the next morning!

"Ok guys, I called us a few cabs. They're gonna take us back to the dorms to grab our stuff, then they'll drive us to the hotel!"

Briar instructed, putting away her mirror phone. A few minutes later, two black taxis pulled up in front of the club. The students piled in, and with that, the cabs were off to the dorms!

2:53 AM, Ever After High Dorm Rooms

The cabs arrived at the dorms and the students hurried out of the cabs and into the dorms to quickly grab their bags.

"Hurry up Ash!"

Apple called, waiting for her friend in the dorm hallway.

"Coming!"

Ashlynn hurried to catch up to Apple. The hurried down the hallway, and both dashed into their dorm rooms. Apple was greeted by Raven, who had just finished throwing a few last minute items into her suitcase.

"You ready?"

She asked, standing up and picking up her suitcase.

"Just about. Let me grab my suitcase and I'll meet you and the others near the cabs!"

Apple replied.

"Alrghty!"

Raven said, walking out the door and dragging her suitcase behind her.

Back at the cabs…..

Raven walked up to the parked cabs to see Briar, standing with two pink suitcases talking to someone Raven recognized. Duchess. When Raven saw it was Duchess, she ran up to Briar with her hands crossed firmly over her chest.

"Duchess, what the hell are you doing talking to Briar after tonight?!"

Raven said aggressively.

"Yeah, Duchess, i'm not spilling anything. You can head back to your crappy dorm and pout to yourself."

Briar looked at Duchess with an expression of pure annoyance.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Duchess responded.

"Well, we are. And you're not coming with us. You can follow us all you want, but we will NEVER let you fuck up our plans!"

Briar shouted, getting in to one of the cabs and slamming the door.

"Language! And maybe I will follow you. You'll see."

Duchess warned. With that, she turned around, a hand on her hip, and walked back to the dorms.

"God, that bitch has some nerve."

Raven complained, hopping into the cab next to Briar.

"I know, right? Even talking to us after what happened earlier is too much! Luckily I see the others coming."

Briar pointed out the window. Raven looked and saw Ashlynn, Hunter, Dexter, Apple, and Daring, all pulling suitcases behind them, walking towards the cabs. They climbed in, and the cabs were off to The Fairy Tale Inn!


End file.
